1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a mobile apparatus and particularly relates to a mobile apparatus equipped with an acceleration sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile phone as a mobile apparatus has been recently equipped not only with a simple communication function like telephone call but also with an address book function, a mail function via a base station or via a network such as the internet, a browser function for making it possible to browse a Web page etc., a music control function for making it possible to listen to audio data, a function for making it possible to receive terrestrial digital one-segment broadcast wave, etc.
On the other hand, there is proposed a technique using the mobility of the mobile phone to provide an acceleration sensor incorporated in the mobile phone to give a pedometer function to the mobile phone. The following technique is known as a technique associated with a pedometer (see JP-A-2000-209142, for instance). According to the technique proposed in JP-A-2000-209142, a value of the number of steps of user's walking is measured and stored in a memory so that the integrated value of the stored value and a set step count value can be displayed as a walking distance, that a user can be informed of an alarm or the counting of the number of steps can be stopped temporarily when the value of the number of steps corresponds to a set target value, and that the value of the number of steps stored in the memory can be read to perform continuous measurement of the walking distance when the measurement needs to be resumed.
Generally, a high-grade step count misrecognition prevention function was not provided in the acceleration sensor incorporated in the mobile phone. For this reason, when a speaker of the mobile phone made any sound, slight vibration was caused by the speaker's sounding. As a result, the acceleration sensor incorporated in the mobile phone detected acceleration generated in the mobile phone based on the vibration. There was a problem that the number of user's steps was counted though the user did not walk.